


Redemption is earned the hard way

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Heaven & Hell Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Gadreel (Supernatural), Chains, Consent, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Observer Lucifer, Riding Crops, SPN Heaven and Hell Bingo, SPN Poly Bingo 2019, Sam Winchester Bingo 2019, Sex Toys, Spanking, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Sam Winchester, Voyeurism, collared Gadreel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: When Gadreel approached Sam and Castiel, who for the longest time now were a happy flock together with Lucifer, they were all stunned to hear that the angel wanted to redeem himself to them. They had been shocked when they watched the angel who had wronged them both go to his knees with his head bowed down. He would do anything for them, they only had to name it, and he would comply.Sam and Cas had looked at Lucifer, unable to decide, but the Devil had the right idea for the angel prostrating himself on his knees in front of Lucifer’s mates.





	Redemption is earned the hard way

**Author's Note:**

> Heaven & Hell: Gadreel  
> Kink Bingo: Face Fucking  
> Poly Bingo: Compersion  
> Sam W. Bingo: Sam/Cas
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

Lucifer was transfixed by the view in front of him. The picture was so full of sin, debauchery, and pure sex that he felt his wings twitch with naked hunger for his mates. However, it wasn’t Lucifer to be part of the wicked play in front of him. The cause for this beautiful display of naked flesh happened only hours ago.  
  
Sam and Cas had been stunned when Gadreel showed up out of the blue, threw himself on his knees in front of them, and asked for their forgiveness for what he had done. He wanted to redeem himself to them. The angel didn’t want to go on with his existence, with the knowledge, of what he had done.  
  
Eyes of hazel and deepest blue stared at the angel in front of them before they looked at Lucifer. At a loss of how they should react and what they should do with the angel who was offering himself. Gadreel had said there was nothing he wouldn’t do to make it up to them.  
  
With a clipped nod at the door, Cas and Sam vanished without a word. Typically, they were all equals in their flock, but given the right circumstance, one could take over to help the others.  
While hunter and seraph left, Gadreel didn’t move from his kneeling position on the floor nor when Lucifer stepped in front of him.  
  
Spreading his wings, Lucifer forced the kneeling angel to look up at him with a hard grip around Gadreel’s jaw. Smiling down at the kneeling angel, Lucifer chuckled as Gadreel flinched at the touch. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you, but you surprised my mates with your offering. They left for the moment to let me decide if _we_ are going to accept your wish to redeem yourself to them. We are flock, mates, and this decision could affect all of us; I’m sure you understand.”  
  
Fear started to crawl into Gadreel’s eyes, but Lucifer ignored it for the moment as he was waiting for an answer from Gadreel. The angel swallowed audibly, and his wings twitched nervously behind him.  
  
“I didn’t... I didn’t know you were flocked with Sam Winchester and Castiel, Archangel. Had I known, I would have chosen a different path, different words.”  
  
Lucifer wiped the angel’s words away with an impatient movement of his wrist before he shook his hand.  
  
“This is not about me, but my two mates. You caused them pain, suffering, nightmares they have to face even now but, I have an excellent idea of how you’ll be able to help them with these problems.”  
  
Lucifer knew he was leering at the kneeling angel who understood that nothing good was about to happen with an archangel was staring at him with a massive grin.  
  
Neither Sam nor Cas had agreed instantly to Lucifer’s plan. Too hurt, too angry to think straight, it took them some time, and some convincing in private from Lucifer, to agree. His plan; fighting pain and nightmares with pleasure. Castiel succumbed first to Lucifer’s idea while Sam looked for long moments at Lucifer before the hunter asked a question Lucifer could feel burn in his mind. “And he’s completely onboard with this? He’s not doing it from a sick point somewhere in his mind that he has done this so we would forgive him?”  
  
Lucifer could almost feel Sam give in, but he wasn’t surprised at the question.  
  
“No, Sam. I laid out my plan and my idea, for what I have in mind, Gadreel agreed. I told him that I’m going to explain my plan to you and Cas and that your final consent is the last and only piece in this puzzle. If you call it off; it won’t happen, Sam.”  
  
Sam nodded, already deep in his thoughts before he left the bunker for a few hours. No one stopped him understanding his need to think. On his way out, he passed Gadreel and halted in his approach to stare at the angel who stood in front of the hunter with his head held low. Sam gave Gadreel a full look-over, taking the angel’s vessel in before he left without saying a word but Lucifer had seen it. Sam would agree soon.  
  
Indeed Sam agreed and shortly after Sam approving to Lucifer’s plan, they all walked down into the dungeon the three of them had claimed for themselves for various reasons of torture and pain. Screams were muted nicely by the thick steel and bare walls and rusty chains only added to the whole theme.  
  
The second they walked in, Gadreel started to strip while the hunter, the seraph, and the archangel watched. The next things happened in a blur, even to Lucifer, but the archangel could feel the pleasure his mates felt.  
  
Lucifer had taken a spot in a comfortable armchair they brought downstairs some time ago, the place for the observer slash riding the one in the chair stupid. Today, however, Lucifer watched his mates take apart the angel who came to them to redeem himself to them while lazily stroking his cock.  
  
Together, Sam and Castiel strapped Gadreel down on a low and short bench. Around his wrists and ankles, the angel wore thick metal cuffs padded with soft leather. The cuffs were attached to sturdy rings Lucifer rammed into the ground. The chains pulled through the loops of the cuffs were pulled tight after they were looped around the rings. Sam snapped a metal collar around Gadreel’s throat before they strapped him down on the bench. The attached chain was held by Sam like a leash. The angel had no way to wiggle or move while hunter and seraph worked him over.  
  
Giving his balls a firm tug, Lucifer spoke Sam’s name until he got the hunter’s attention. “Sam, he’s still an angel. You can’t hurt him. I want you to fuck his face like you mean it. He doesn’t need to breathe, not really.” Sam had looked back at Lucifer for me a moment before he shoved his cock deep into Gadreel’s throat. Thanks to Sam holding Gadreel’s head up with the leash, Lucifer could see Gadreel’s throat bulge whenever Sam pushed his length in hard and fast in. Gargled sounds escaped from the angel while Castiel pushed a huge vibrator into Gadreel’s hole.  
  
Wincing at the size while his cock twitched at the same time, Lucifer went back to slowly jerking off. “Find his prostate, Cas. Our guest makes the most beautiful sounds when you stimulate him hard enough.”  
  
Only a few seconds later, after Cas started to fuck Gadreel with a vibrator, Gadreel howled around a mouth full of Sam’s cock. Lucifer knew from experience that Sam was far more than a mere mouthful. The vibrations of the angel’s howl forced a deep groan from Sam who wrapped the chain around his forearm and buried his hand in Gadreel’s short hair.  
  
On the bench, Gadreel tried to pull away from the intense vibrations Castiel was still forcing on him, but the seraph growled, pulling himself up, wings spread wide. Castiel clamped his forearm down on Gadreel’s lower back while he thrust harder and harder into the angel’s hole which was already sloppy with lube. Neither of them had fucked him yet, but Gadreel was already a wanton mess. His cock was hard and leaking between his legs. Gadreel’s position on the bench didn’t allow him to find any friction on his cock trapped between the seat, his balls, and his body. Thanks to Lucifer’s first-row spot, the archangel had a perfect view on all three of them while the mirrors mounted to the walls offered him the angles he couldn’t see otherwise.  
  
Suddenly Sam’s cry echoed in the room before he pressed Gadreel close to his crotch with the grip he still had on the angel’s hair. Mouth held open in silent pleasure, Sam pumped his release into Gadreel’s throat before he pulled out, closing his hand not holding onto Gadreel around his cock. Jerking himself off, Sam painted Gadreel’s face in streaks of white with his release.  
  
Groaning, Sam got up and milked the last few droplets of cum from his cock which hit the angel chained in front of him on the back. Cock still hard and spit-wet, Sam walked around Gadreel. He pulled Castiel into a filthy kiss that made Lucifer want to get up and take part in the play, but he was condemned to watch and give his mates suggestions.  
  
When Sam pulled back from his kiss with Castiel, the hunter met the archangel’s eyes. Nodding at Gadreel who was still getting fucked by Castiel and his evil vibrator, Sam took Castiel’s place between Gadreel’s legs at Lucifer’s command. He pulled the vibrator out and without warning, shoved his cock into deep into the angel’s hole.  
  
Gadreel whimpered, but Lucifer’s keen ears had picked up on the small sound of _finally_ when Gadreel felt Sam taking him for the first time. His next noise was something else when Castiel dragged a riding crop over his spine only to bring it down on the angel’s back where his wings were hidden within his vessel.  
  
The sound, paired with Sam’s cries of pleasure and the almost sadistic smile playing over Castiel’s features was too much for Lucifer. He came all over his hand and his chest. He had his doubts that Gadreel knew what he had brought himself into when he agreed to Lucifer’s idea but redemption is always earned the hard way. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
